


in subtleties we find our answers

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: “How were you so sure that it wasn’t me?”





	in subtleties we find our answers

"How were you so sure that it wasn't me?"

Yuuri looks up at him, eyes red-rimmed from crying but still utterly, amazingly beautiful. "That you weren't my soulmate?" he asks.

Viktor nods. He reaches out a hand to push back the strands of black hair falling in Yuuri's face, and Yuuri leans into his touch. It's heart-breaking, how openly soft and wanting for affection he is now that he understands how much Viktor loves him.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Yuuri smiles, a hint of amusement in his gaze as he shifts his head enough to press a kiss to Viktor's palm. Victor's heart skips a beat at the touch and going by Yuuri's smile, he _knows_ just what it is he's doing to him.

"Your name is spelled with a k. His isn't."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Soulmate!AU where Viktor isn’t Yuuri’s soulmate, but Vicchan is.
> 
> shout-out to my girlfriend for giving the best prompts lmfao love u babe ♥♥


End file.
